


[podfic] Parentheses All Clicking Shut

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Still Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s simplistic to bring the biggest decision of John’s life down to Mitch Marner.01:37:43 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.





	[podfic] Parentheses All Clicking Shut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [parentheses all clicking shut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396548) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfparenthesesallclickingshut):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16BZHAR-vu9ydAnG5IWiRbM1Rcp1-OiF1):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming .

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2019.  
Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me permission to record this work!

**Additional credits:**  
[Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods.  
[Cover art concept](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1m46327a90L4sTrmQxl6b8EvFb4YZBKUg) by [Growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)! 

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
